PAPER HEARTS
by Deerstories02
Summary: ONESHOOT / HunHan / Romance-Angst
1. Chapter 1

**Penulis : Ohdeerwillis**

 **Disclaimer : Tuhan dan keluarga mereka.**

 **Peringatan : Kesalahan penulisan, yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, dll**

 **Cast : HunHan and friends**

 **Genre : Angst & Romance**

* * *

 **KET :: Alur dalam FF ini maju-mundur / *** _ **Cerita dengan tulisan miring berarti masa lalu***_

 **Ide cerita berasal dari lagunya Tori Kelly - Paper Hearts (disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu ini bagi yang belum pernah mendengarkan agar lebih berasa ketika membaca.) ^^ ENJOY~**

.

.

.

-Paper Hearts-

* * *

 _remember the way you m_ _ade me feel_ _  
_ _such young love but_ _  
_ _something in me knew that it was real_ _  
_ _frozen in my head_

* * *

 _"Ayo kita menikah Luhan,"_

 _"Bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Ini pertemuan ketiga kita setelah kamu resmi debut."_

 _"Aku debut tiga tahun yang lalu Luhan, aku kehilanganmu selama ini dan tidak akan lagi,"_

 _"Bagaimana dengan agensi mu? Teman-temanmu? Pernikahan bukan hal yang main-main Sehun."_

 _"Teman-temanku mengenalmu cukup baik sebelum debut dan masalah agensi akan aku urus, lagipula keluargaku setuju dengan keputusan ini,"_

 _"Keluargamu? Apa kau gila? Bagaimana dengan keluargaku?"_

 _"Aku telah bicara dengan mereka dan tidak ada masalah,"_

 _"Kamu serius?"_

 _"Sangat, akan aku urus semuanya dan secepatnya kita akan menikah tanpa di ketahui media."_

 _"Sehun, kamu tahu kan aku bukan dari kalangan artis sepertimu."_

 _"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Luhan, percaya padaku."_

* * *

 _pictures i'm living through for now_ _  
_ _trying to remember all the good times_

 _our life was cutting through so loud_ _  
_ _memories are playing in my dull mind_

* * *

 _"Diketahui jika idol terkenal bernama Oh Sehun sedang menjalin hubungan dengan idol dari agensi yang sama dengannya bernama Irene, di duga hubungan mereka telah terjalin selama 3 bulan terakhir."_

 _"Kemarin malam, salah satu media online Korea berhasil menangkap keberadaan Sehun dan Irene di salah satu café dan sampai hari ini belum ada klarifikasi dari pihak agensi mereka."_

 _"Hubungan Sehun dan Irene semakin diduga nyata dengan beberapa barang yang diyakini sebagai barang-barang "pasangan" karena mereka terlihat menggunakannya pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing."_

 _"Tepat hari ini, agensi menyatakan jika Sehun dan Irene benar-benar sedang menjalin hubungan dan diharapkan agar semua fans mendukung pilihan mereka berdua."_

 _-Drrrtttttt-_

 _"Halo?"_

 _"Apa kamu baik-baik saja Luhan?"_

 _"Tentu, kenapa?"_

 _"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku Lu, berhentilah menonton pemberitaan tentang Sehun,"_

 _"Ahh~ apa beritanya secepat itu sampai ke China?"_

 _"Berhentilah berpura-pura kuat Lu,"_

 _"Aku baik-baik saja Lao Ge, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan,"_

 _"Lu…"_

 _"Aku tutup dulu ya Ge, sebentar lagi Sehun pulang,"_

 _"Jika kamu benar-benar ingin pulang segera hubungi aku,"_

 _"Aku mengerti Ge, sampai jumpa."_

* * *

 _i hate this part paper hearts  
and i'll hold a piece of yours  
don't think i would just forget about it  
hoping that you won't forget about it_

* * *

 _"Kamu mengetahui semua pemberitaan itu?"_

 _"Ya aku tahu,"_

 _"Kau percaya padaku kan Lu?"_

 _"Aku percaya Sehun, kita telah menikah hampir 3 tahun dan aku selalu percaya padamu,"_

 _"Terus percaya padaku Lu, semua itu tidak benar."_

 _"Aku tahu,"_

 _"Aku dan Irene hanya mengikuti permainan agensi, kau tahu ini untuk melindungi hubungan kita."_

 _"Aku tahu Sehun,"_

 _"Hanya sampai disini, tidak akan lebih jadi ku mohon terus bersamaku,"_

 _"Aku bersamamu Sehun,"_

 _"Cepat atau lambat semuanya akan selesai Lu,"_

 _"Aku mengerti."_

 _"Menyenangkan bisa memelukmu seperti ini, aku mencitaimu Luhan,"_

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun,"_ _ **Sangat mencintaimu.**_

* * *

 _everything is gray under these skies  
wet mascara  
hiding every cloud under a smile  
when there's cameras  
and i just can't reach out to tell you  
that i always wonder what you're up to_

* * *

 _"Kami akan segera melakukan proses mengambilan gambar bulan depan ketika jadwal dari Sehun dan Irene telah selesai."_

 _"Beberapa bulan ini waktu yang berat untuk Sehun dan Irene karena hubungan mereka diketahui oleh media, di harapkan dengan drama ini semua orang bisa melihat chemistry diantara keduanya."_

 _"Kami harapkan agar drama ini dapat di terima dengan baik oleh semua orang dan kami mohon dukungannya dari kalian semua."_

-pip-

Sosok di depan tv itu mematikan salurannya lalu mendesah pelan,

"Bukankah kamu bilang tidak akan lebih dari sebelumnya?" Luhan, sosok yang yang memandang tv dengan tatapan sendu. Luhan, sosok yang telah resmi menjadi pasangan yang sah di mata agama dan hukum dari Oh Sehun, seorang idol dari sebuah boy grup bernama EXO yang sedang menikmati puncak popularitas. Luhan, sosok yang menjadi teman masa kecil Sehun sekaligus menjadi cinta pertama dari pria tampan itu. Luhan, sosok yang selalu mendukung semua impian Sehun hingga menjadi sukses seperti saat ini. Luhan, sosok yang sempat hilang dari hidup Sehun karena kesibukannya dan akhirnya ditakdirkan untuk bertemu kembali. Dan Luhan, sosok yang selalu percaya dengan apapun yang dikatakan Sehun tanpa terkecuali.

"Aku pulang, kamu tak ingin menyambutku?" Luhan menoleh dan mendapati sosok berwajah tampan yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

"Ahh~ maaf," Pria manis itu beranjak dari sofa dan mendekati Sehun.

"Bagaimana jadwalmu hari ini?" Tanya Luhan lalu membantu Sehun melepas jaketnya.

"Sangat sibuk karena ini hari terakhir fansign sebelum memulai tour Asia dan berakhir dengan ucapan selamat dari semua orang." Balas Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Karena itu sekarang kau bau alcohol?" Sehun terkekeh lalu mengangguk.

"Aku sangat lelah dan sedikit pusing, ayo tidur." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan namun pria yang lebih kecil itu menahan tangannya.

"Wae?"

"Kita perlu bicara Sehun-ah." Sehun memandang sosok di depannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ini masalah dramamu," Lanjut Luhan dan seketika ekspresi dari wajah pria tampan itu berubah.

"Kita akan membahas ini besok Lu," Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku ingin kamu menjelaskannya malam ini Sehun-ah."

"Aku sangat lelah, biarkan aku beristirahat."

"Kamu akan beristirahat setelah menjelaskannya padaku Sehun." Sehun mendesah lalu melepas genggaman tangannya pada Luhan.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bahas Lu?"

"Tentang drama itu, bukankah kamu bilang hubunganmu dengan Irene tak lebih dari pemberitaan sebelumnya? Lalu sekarang?" Luhan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak, itu permintaan agensi Lu,"Sehun menatap lantai.

"Tapi ini sudah sangat berlebihan Sehun, pertama pemberitaan kencan lalu bermain drama bersama bisa saja berakhir dengan kamu menikahinya." Pria tampan itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap sosok di depannya.

"Jangan berlebihan Lu, ini hanya drama."

"Ini bukan hanya masalah drama Sehun, kamu bisa saja melakukannya jika agensi yang memintamu. Tidak bisakah kamu mengerti perasaanku?"

"Ini pekerjaanku Lu dan bagaimanapun aku memiliki kontrak dengan agensiku. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengabaikan keinginan agensi? Perasaanku juga butuh di mengerti."

"Kalau begitu katakan bahwa pasanganmu keberatan dengan drama itu."

"Itu tidak akan berhasil Lu, jangan bercanda. Aku melakukan ini karena hubungan kita, bagimana mungkin aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kamu tidak setuju sedangkan mereka tidak menyetujui hubungan kita dari awal?"

"Aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu melakukan hal-hal romantis dengan orang lain Sehun, terutama dengan adegan ciuman atau sejenisnya." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu jangan menontonnya." Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku mohon tolak drama itu Sehun, demi aku." Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Aku tidak bisa Lu, jika aku menolak maka itu merusak semua yang telah aku usahakan sejauh ini. Jadi berhentilah merengek, jebal."

"Berhenti merengek? Apa kau tahu bagaimana tersiksanya diriku dengan semua pemberitaan itu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun? Dan sekarang aku mengetahui jika kamu bermain drama dengan sosok yang ku benci. Bagimana bisa itu dikatakan merengek Sehun? Huh? Bagaimana mungkin kamu tidak memberitahuku tentang drama itu? Aku yang sakit Sehun, aku."Luhan menunjuk dirinya.

"Kapan kamu bisa berpikir dewasa Luhan jika selalu seperti ini? Aku melakukan ini semua karena dirimu dan hubungan kita. Terlalu banyak hal yang lebih menyakitkan untukku Lu, tanpa kamu ketahui. Ini hanya masalah drama jangan menjadikan ini lebih berat Luhan. Aku terlalu lelah untuk berdebat denganmu malam ini. Dan tidak akan ada penolakan drama, karena agensiku akan sangat melarangnya." Sehun berbalik ingin meninggalkan Luhan, emosinya semakin naik saat ini.

"Tapi aku pasangan sah mu Sehun, aku orang yang selalu mendukungmu dari awal. Kenapa kamu tidak mendengarkanku kali ini? Hah? Aku orang yang telah menikah dengamu dan berhak dengan semuanya. Jadi ku mohon tolak drama itu demi aku, demi pasanganmu , ini terlalu melelahkan." Dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan menahan air matanya yang nyaris keluar dan Sehun berbalik,

"Kalau gitu berhenti menjadi pasangan sahku."Ucap Sehun pelan namun sangat dingin tanpa ekspresi, **lepas kontrol.**

"Apa yang kamu katakan Sehun? Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"Aku juga sedang tidak bercanda, jika kamu terlalu lelah dengan semuanya maka berhentilah menjadi pasangan sahku. Kamu bisa ceraikan aku besok."Luhan menutup mulutnya ketika mendengar perkataan yang Sehun keluarkan.

"Lagipula semua perkataan orang-orang di agensi tentang hubungan kita ada benarnya juga, jika aku terlalu terburu-buru mengambil keputusan untuk menikahimu dua tahun yang lalu dan itu hanya nafsu sesaat agar tidak kehilanganmu lagi tapi jika selalu seperti ini lebih baik diakhiri saja." Lanjut Sehun dengan dinginnya.

"Sehun-ah…"

"Seharusnya akulah pihak yang merasa dirugikan Lu karena menikahimu agensiku menjadi lebih ketat denganku dan aku semakin merasa menjadi boneka mereka. Dan karena itu pula aku harus semakin kuat walaupun rasanya sangat sakit untuk bertahan. Sejauh ini alasanku bertahan itu kamu Lu, tapi aku rasa tidak lagi. Jadi akhiri saja." Luhan meremas ujung bajunya.

"Kamu menyesal karena menikahiku Sehun?" Dan diluar dugaan sosok itu mengangguk tanpa ragu sama sekali.

"Awalnya aku rasa itu pilihan yang tepat namun sekarang semuanya terasa menyakitkan, dan aku menyesal karena mengikuti nafsu untuk menikahimu. Jika aku rasa menikahimu adalah pilihan yang tepat saat itu, tidak lagi sekarang. Hidupku semakin menyesakkan Lu setelah menikah."

 _Tess.._

Satu tetes air mata lolos dari mata rusa itu diikuti tetes lainnya. Jari-jari Luhan meremas ujung bajunya yang menjadi kusut, pria manis itu tidak menyangka jika sosok yang sangat ia cintai selama ini mengatakan hal yang begitu menyakitkan dengan sangat mudah.

"Jadi kamu ingin cerai Sehun-ah?" Pria dengan tatapan dingin itu mengangguk.

"Jika bercerai bisa membuat kita berdua lebih tenang, maka bercerailah." Luhan menahan sesenguknya, tangisnya tak merubah ekspresi dingin pasangannya.

"Ba-" Luhan menarik nafasnya, menahan sesak.

"Baiklah, kita akan bercerai." Sehun mengangguk lalu berpaling lalu meninggalkan Luhan sendirian yang berusaha menahan berat badannya namun ia gagal dan jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Hksss….hkkssss…"Luhan menutup mulutnya, meredam suara tangisnya dengan mengigit telapak tangannya. Dadanya sakit seperti terhimpit, pandangannya memburam karena air mata yang tidak berhenti jatuh. Pria kecil itu sama sekali tidak menduga jika sosok yang selama ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya mengatakan hal yang membuatnya sangat sakit sekarang. Ia memukul pelan dadanya mencoba mengurangi rasa sakitnya, sesenguknya belum berhenti.

"Bodoh!" Luhan mengumpat pelan dalam tangisnya.

"Mengapa kamu menangis Luhan?" Pria kecil itu mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Dia benar, semuanya rusak karena pernikahan bodohmu itu! Bodoh!" Sekuat apapun ia menahan air matanya, namun sekuat itu pula air matanya memaksa keluar.

"Bodoh! Berhentilah menangis! Kenapa sangat cengeng hm?" Luhan menekuk lutunya lalu memeluknya dan meredam tangisnya. Tangannya beralih menuju saku piyama yang ia kenakan lalu dengan cepat menekan angkat 2.

"Halo?"

"Ge?" Luhan menahan isakannya dan tersenyum ketika mendengar suara di seberang.

"Ada apa? Kamu tidak tidur? Ini sudah larut." Tangan kirinya semaki kuat memeluk lututnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Ge,"

* * *

 _pictures i'm living through for now  
trying to remember all the good times  
our life was cutting through so loud  
memories are playing in my dull mind_

* * *

 _"Apa yang kamu lakukan Ge?" Sosok dengan banyak piercing itu mendekati Luhan yang tengah sibuk dengan kertas warna warninya._

 _"Ah Tao~ kau datang?" Luhan menoleh sesaat lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya melipat kertas warna warni itu. Sosok yang dipanggil Tao itu mengambil posisi duduk di samping Luhan._

 _"Apa itu? Tumben sekali aku melihatmu melipat kertas." Ucap Tao dan Luhan terkekeh._

 _"Ini origami Tao-ya." Sosok dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya itu mengangguk._

 _"Aku tahu, yang aku tidak tahu untuk apa lipatan-lipatan kertas itu?" Luhan menoleh ketika lipatannya telah jadi lalu menunjukkan pada sosok disampingnya._

 _"Ini bentuk apa?" Tanya Luhan._

 _"Hati," Luhan mengangguk ketika Tao menjawab._

 _"Lalu?" Tao masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari pertanyaan Luhan._

 _"Aku melipat kertas-kertas ini ketika aku merindukan Sehun." Balas Luhan lalu tersenyum memandang lipatan-lipatan kertas warna warninya yang berbentuk hati._

 _"Merindukan Sehun Hyung?" Luhan mengangguk._

 _"Aku melipat satu ketika merasa merindukannya, dan terus bertambah jika semakin merindukannya."_

 _"Lalu Gege kumpulkan di toples itu?" Tanya Tao lalu menunjuk toples transparan berukuran sedang di samping tumpukan kertas warna warni Luhan dan pria manis itu mengangguk._

 _"Untuk apa?"_

 _"Hanya mengumpulkannya dan ketika penuh aku berniat menunjukkannya pada Sehun, sehingga ia tahu jika aku merindukannya sebanyak saat aku menunjukkannya." Jawab Luhan lalu terkekeh._

 _"Jadi saat ini Gege merindukan Hyung?" Luhan mengangguk._

 _"Sangat merindukannya Tao, liatlah aku telah melipat sebanyak ini." Luhan menunjuk tumpukan lipatan kertas berbentuk hati pada Tao._

 _"Jika Gege merindukannya kenapa tidak mengubunginya sekarang?" Luhan menggeleng._

 _"Aku tidak bisa mengganggunya ketika bekerja Tao-ya. Aku akan menunggu ia yang menghubungiku terlebih dahulu karena saat itu aku tahu jika ia tidak sibuk." Luhan tersenyum lalu melanjutkan lipatannya. Tao menempelkan pipinya pada meja lalu menatap Luhan,_

 _"Ge,"_

 _"Hm?" Luhan tidak menoleh._

 _"Kenapa Gege bertahan sekuat ini?" Pertanyaan Tao menghentikan gerakan tangan Luhan sesaat lalu bergerak kembali._

 _"Apa yang kamu bicarakan Tao-ya?" Luhan tersenyum lalu melirik sosok di sampingnya._

 _"Aku serius Ge, apa Gege tidak capek?" Luhan meletakkan lipatannya yang telah jadi di tumpukan lalu mengambil kertas baru._

 _"Capek untuk apa?" Tao mendesah pelan lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menopang dengan tangan kanannya._

 _"Capek karena kehidupan Gege yang sekarang. Menjadi pasangan rahasia dari idol terkenal tanpa ada yang tahu selain orang-orang terdekat."_

 _"Aku bukan pasangan rahasia Tao-ya, aku pasangan sahnya. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan." Tao mendesah pelan._

 _"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja Gege itu seperti disembunyikan dan juga pemberitaan yang ada sekarang ini. Bagaimana bisa Hyung membenarkan kabar tentang kencannya dengan Irene sedangkan ia telah menikah, aku kecewa Ge." Luhan mendesah pelan lalu meletakkan lipatan kertas setengah jadinya dan menarik pelan kepala Tao agar bersandar pada bahunya._

 _"Jangan pernah kecewa Tao, Sehun tidak bersalah. Ia hanya terpaksa mengikuti permainan agensi untuk melindungi hubunganku dengannya. Lagipula aku baik-baik saja dan tidak merasakan seperti apa yang kamu tanyakan. Aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang, tidak ada yang perlu di sesalkan. Dan juga, pemberitaan dengan Irene itu hanya pemberitaan biasa, kamu tahu apa yang terjadi jadi jangan dipikirkan. Jangan kecewa dan membenci Hyungmu hanya karena kamu merasa kasihan padaku Tao-ya, karena tidak ada yang perlu dikasihanin." Luhan mengusap pelan kepala adik sepupunya itu, walaupun hubungan mereka hanya saudara sepupu tapi kedekatan mereka bisa dikatakan lebih dari itu. Luhan yang sangat baik sangat cocok dengan jiwa pemberontak Tao sehingga keduanya merasa saling melengkapi sebagai saudara dan juga sahabat.  
_

" _Bagaimana jika Sehun Hyung melakukan hal yang lebih dari sebuah pemberitaan?" Tao melirik Luhan dan pria manis itu hanya memandang tumpukan lipatan kertas berbentuk hatinya._

 _"Tidak akan, ia tidak akan melakukannya. Sehun telah berjanji dan ia akan menepatinya." Balas Luhan lalu tersenyum_

 _"Aku akan sangat marah jika ia menyakitumu Ge, kau tahu itu."Luhan mengangguk lalu mengusap pelan surai Tao._

 _"Jangan menyakitinya Tao, walaupun jika saat itu kamu membencinya tapi jangan pernah menyakitinya Tao-ya."Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _"Aku tidak bisa berjanji Ge," Luhan terkekeh._

 _"Kamu sudah makan?" Tao menggeleng lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Luhan._

 _"Kalau begitu aku akan selesaikan yang terakhir dan setelah itu memasak untukmu." Ucap Luhan lalu melanjutkan lipatan terakhirnya._

 _"Jika dilihat secara bersamaan itu seperti pelangi," Ucap Tao menatap tumpukan lipatan kertas Luhan dan pria manis di sampingnya hanya mengangguk._

 _"Apa Gege memberi nama untuk mereka?" Luhan mengangguk._

 _"Apa itu?" Mata rusa itu menatap toples transparan di depannya._

 _"Tentu saja,_ _ **paper hearts**_ _."_

* * *

 _i hate this part paper hearts  
and i'll hold a piece of yours  
don't think i would just forget about it  
hoping that you won't forget_

* * *

 _"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk tahun ketiga pernikahan kita?" Pria manis itu menoleh ketika mendengar pertanyaan terlontar untukknya._

 _"Bahkan baru kemarin kita merayakan tahun kedua kita Sehun-ah, bukankah itu masih sangat lama?" Sehun menggeleng lalu merangkul bahu sempit Luhan._

 _"Semua berjalan sangat cepat jika aku bersamamu Lu," Luhan tersenyum lalu melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Sehun. Pasangan itu sedang menikmati langit malam dari atas balkon apartemen mereka, apartemen rahasia lebih teparnya._

 _"Lalu apa yang kamu inginkan?" Luhan balik bertanya dan pria tampan disampingnya hanya menaikkan satu alisnya._

 _"Kenapa balik bertanya?" Luhan terkekeh._

 _"Hanya ingin."Sehun tersenyum lalu meremas pelan bahu Luhan._

 _"Tidak banyak yang aku inginkan Lu, hanya tetaplah di sampingku sampai kapanpun." Lanjut pria tampan itu. Luhan melirik sosok di sampingnya, ingin sekali ia mengusak rambut hitam yang bergerak pelan terkena hembusan angin._

 _"Aku juga tidak menginginkan banyak, hanya jika Sehun tetap menginkanku berada di sampingnya." Sehun menoleh ke arah pria kecil dalam rangkulannya._

 _"Tentu." Kedua tersenyum menikmati langit malam dengan beberapa bintang yang menyebar._

 _"Sehun-ah." Panggil si pria kecil._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Sehun menoleh ke arah pria manis di sampingnya yang memandang dengan tatapan sejuta arti._

 _"Tentu, ada apa?" Luhan menggeleng._

 _"Berjanjilah satu hal,"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Jika kamu memiliki masalah, ceritakanlah padaku. Karena kita pasangan Sehun-ah, aku tidak ingin kamu memikirkannya sendirian."Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Luhan._

 _"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu." Luhan balas tersenyum lalu mengangguk._

 _"Kamu juga harus berjanji satu hal Lu." Ucap Sehun._

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Jika kamu memiliki hal yang ingin di bicarakan padaku maka lakukanlah. Aku akan mendengarkannya." Luhan mengangguk lalu mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya._

 _"Tentu, akan aku lakukan."_

 _"Aku berharap semakin tahun hidup kita semakin bahagia Sehun-ah," Lanjut pria kecil itu lantas tersenyum._

 _"Hal yang sama juga aku harapkan Lu, semoga tidak ada ada masalah berat yang menimpa kita." Luhan mengangguk._

 _"Besok kamu menghadiri musik award kan?" Sehun mengangguk._

 _"Aku akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk rehearsal," Sehun menoleh ke samping._

 _"Kamu akan menontonku kan Lu?" Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk._

 _"Tentu saja aku akan menontonmu Sehun-ah."_

 _"Setelah aku selesai, ayo pergi menonton."_

 _"Menonton?"_

 _"Iya, ayo kita ke bioskop. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi ke bioskop dari terakhir kali." Luhan menatap langit malam._

 _"Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Luhan ragu._

 _"Tentu, aku akan selesai sebelum tengah malam. Jadi kita akan mengambil jadwal midnight, jangan khawatirkan media Lu." Sehun mengusap bahu Luhan._

 _"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." Sehun terkekeh lalu mencubit pelan pipi Luhan._

 _"Kita belum makan malam Sehun-ah." Sehun mengangguk._

 _"Ayo masuk, akan aku buatkan makan malam." Luhan bergeser ingin melepas rangkulan Sehun._

 _"Aku tidak lapar Lu." Luhan menggeleng._

 _"Kamu harus makan Sehun-ah." Sehun menggeleng._

 _"Aku punya ide." Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya._

 _"Apa?" Sehun mengeratkan rangkulannya lalu ia mengarahkan bibirnya pada telinga Luhan._

 _"Bagaimana jika aku memakanmu?" Luhan membulatkan matanya lalu mendorong pelan Sehun._

 _"Yaa! Mesum!" Sehun terkekeh lalu menarik tangan Luhan dan menggendongnya ala bridal style._

 _"Mari makan!" Ucap Sehun lalu mengedipkan satu matanya._

 _"Dasar!" Luhan terkekeh._

* * *

 _i live through pictures as if i was right there by your side  
but you'll be good without me and if i could just give it some time_

 _i'll be alright_

* * *

"Bersulang." Ucap salah satu dari sembilan pria yang sedang duduk melingkari meja, ia mengangkat gelasnya.

"Bersulangg!"Seru yang lainnya ikut mengangkat gelas, kecuali sosok di ujung meja yang sedang menatap gelasnya, tidak berminat.

"Yak! Angkat gelasmu juga Sehun-ah." Ucap yang tertua, Xiumin. Pria dengan topi hitam itu menggeleng lalu menopang dagunya.

"Berhentilah menatap gelas itu Oh Sehun," Pria bereyeliner menegurnya lalu menurunkan gelasnya diikuti yang lain. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya berat lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meneguknya cepat.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita bersenang-senang? Kita telah sukses menyelesaikan tour Asia ini dua jam yang lalu dan juga drama Sehun mendapatkan rating cukup tinggi, yahh aku benar-benar tidak menyangka drama itu langsung meningkat di awal." Chen, pria di samping Sehun menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Aku setuju, sejujurnya aku belum menonton semua episodenya tapi drama itu jadi perbincangan panas. Bukankah minggu depan tayangan terakhir Sehun?" Yang ditanya hanya melirik diam.

"Berhentilah seperti ini Oh Sehun, aura diammu itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Bahkan kamu banyak mendapat teguran karena jarang sekali tersenyum." Suho, leader dari boy grup terkenal itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kamu benar-benar berubah setelah kepergian Luhan," Sehun melirik samping kirinya, Kai.

"Ayolah Sehun, berfikirlah positif. Mungkin saja Luhan hanya sedang berlibur karena tidak ingin melihat dramamu." Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Dia bahkan tidak menghubungiku." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Kamu sudah mencoba menghubunginya?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, setiap saat aku mencobanya Chan."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada jawaban." Sehun menopang dagunya.

"Harusnya malam itu aku tidak berkata kasar padanya. Aku bahkan memintanya untuk berpisah." Chen menepuk pelan bahu Sehun.

"Tenanglah Sehun, malam itu kau juga setengah mabuk."Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Karena tour Asia kita sekarang berakhir di Beijing, dan biasanya Luhan akan datang jadi kenapa kamu tidak menunggunya Sehun?" Ucap Baekhyun lalu menatap Sehun.

"Baekhyun benar Sehun-ah, biasanya Luhan akan datang jika kita menyelesaikan konser disini." Sambung Suho.

"Aku tidak yakin," Balas Sehun pelan.

"Yak! Tunggu saja, kau se-"

"Permisi, seseorang mencari tuan bernama Oh Sehun," kesembilan pria itu reflek menoleh.

"Oh Sehun?" Ulang salah satu dari mereka dan wanita itu mengangguk.

"Yak! Oh Sehun itu pasti Luhan." Sehun tersenyum.

"Cepat pergi." Chen mendorong pria bertopi itu.

Sehun melangkah, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Pria yang bahkan tidak merasa bahagia dengan bagaimana suksesnya semua pekerjaan, namun ia merasa sangat bahagia tanpa alasan sekarang. Pria yang bahkan sering mendapatkan teguran karena jarang tersenyum setelah kepergian Luhan beberapa waktu yang lalu itu bahkan sekarang melebarkan senyumnya. Kakinya terus melangkah dengan cepat bahkan setelah keluar dari elevator. Namun langkah dari sepasang sepatu keds itu secara mendadak berhenti ketika manik matanya menangkap ada hal yang berbeda dan secepat itu pula senyumnya menghilang. Mata elang Sehun tidak mendapatkan sosok bertubuh kecil dengan wajah menggemaskan di depannya, melainkan sosok yang berbeda sedang menunggu di depan kamar hotelnya.

"Lao Ge?" Sosok di depannya menoleh,

"Sehun?" Sehun mendekat dengan ekspresi tak dapat ditebak.

"Dimana Luhan?" Suara dingin terpancar dengan jelas dari pria bertopi.

"Dia tidak ada Sehun." Balas pria di depannya.

"Dimana Luhan?" Sehun masih bertanya, tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diterimanya.

"Sudah aku katakan, Luhan tidak ada Sehun." Sehun menatap pria di depannya.

"Dimana Luhan?" Lagi dan sosok di depannya mendesah.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan Sehun? Luhan tidak ada, jadi berhentilah bertanya. Dan juga aku kesini karena ingin memberikanmu titipan dari Luhan." Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Titipan? Kenapa dia tidak memberikannya sendiri?"

"Aku tidak tahu dan berhentilah bertanya karena aku tidak akan menjawabmu dan ini cukup berat." Pria itu memberikan kotak berukuran cukup besar untuk Sehun.

"Dan juga, jika kamu sudah selesai dengan semuanya segera hubungi aku." Lanjut pria itu.

"Selesai? Apa maksudnya?"

"Kamu akan tahu sendiri, aku pergi." Pria itu berlalu meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun meletakkan kotak berwarna abu-abu itu di atas kasurnya, dengan pelan ia membukanya. Sebuah toples berisi lipatan warna-warni, amplop berwarna coklat, kotak kecil berwarna jingga dan selembar surat berada di dalam kotak itu. Tangannya mengambil surat yang berada paling atas, lalu membukanya.

" Hai Sehun-ah, sebelumnya maaf karena tidak menemuimu secara langsung dan menitipkan ini pada Lao Ge, karena harus ada yang aku kerjakan. Tapi, aku benar-benar menonton konsermu tadi dan itu luar biasa, seperti biasa kamu selalu sempurna."

Sehun tersenyum,

"Sehun-ah aku tahu kamu mungkin tidak bisa mengetahui keberadaanku di antara ratusan fansmu yang berdiri untukmu tapi seperti yang kamu tahu, aku selalu mengetahui keberadaanmu di atas panggung besar seperti tadi. Mungkin juga kamu tidak melihat senyumanku di antara banyaknya senyuman tapi seperti yang kamu tahu aku melihat senyumanmu dan percayalah aku tersenyum untukmu. Dan mungkin juga kamu tidak bisa mendengar suaraku karena teredam suara yang lain namun sekali lagi aku sangat senang karena dapat mendengar suaramu dengan jelas."

Sehun melepas topinya,

"Kau tahu Sehun-ah? Selama mengenalmu banyak hal yang aku pelajari dari kehidupanmu dan aku bersyukur karenanya. Aku bersyukur karena Tuhan mempertemukan kita bahkan memberikan kesempatan untuk menikah dengan pria sepertimu. Jadi, biarkan aku memberikan hadiah untukmu sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasihku. Kau liat toples berisi origami berbentuk hati di kotak? Jika iya, itulah hadiahnya.

Sehun melirik isi kotak disampingnya dan menemukan toples yang dimaksud Luhan dalam suratnya lalu mengangkat dan memangkunya, matanya kembali membaca surat dari Luhan.

"Tunggu, aku tahu pasti sekarang kau sedang berpikir _"Untuk apa Luhan memberikan ini?"_ Jadi, akan aku jelaskan. Kamu pasti tahu jika aku bukanlah orang yang suka membuat sesuatu seperti origami sendirian bukan? Tapi aku membuat seluruh isi toples itu sendirian, ya walaupun aku tahu itu hanya satu bentuk, hati. Tapi aku membuatnya dengan sungguh-sunguh, jika kamu bertanya alasan aku membuatnya, karena aku merindukanmu, ya benar-benar merindukanmu saat itu. Aku akan membuat satu lipatan origami berbentuk hati ketika aku merindukanmu dan terus melipat sampai aku berhenti merindukanmu. Dan jika kamu bertanya kapan aku memulainya? Jawabannya adalah ketika kamu mulai sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, jadi aku menyalurkan rasa rinduku dengan melipat origami-origami itu.

Dan sejujurnya, beberapa waktu yang lalu aku benar-benar terus melipat origami hingga jariku memerah, jangan tanya kenapa (kamu tahu jawabannya). Jadi aku mengumpulkan semua lipatan origami itu dalam toples dan tidak menyangka itu benar-benar penuh bahkan sampai tidak muat. Jadi sekarang kamu tahu kan alasan mengapa aku sering membeli kertas warna warni?"

Sehun menatap toples di pangkuannya, toples yang penuh berisi origami berbentuk hati warna warni itu membuatnya tersenyum dengan lebar, ia tak menyangka jika Luhannya bisa benar-benar sangat manis.

"Aku tahu kau sedang tersenyum dengan sangat bodohnya saat ini Sehun,"

"Ya kamu memang benar Lu," Ucap Sehun membalas isi surat Luhan.

"Sehun-ah, maaf karena aku belum pernah memberikanmu kado yang berharga seperti apa yang selalu kamu berikan padaku sebelumnya, jadi aku harap semoga itu bisa menjadi kado terakhir yang berharga untukmu,"

"Tunggu-apa? Terakhir?" Sehun mengerutkan dahi membaca kalimat yang ditulis Luhan.

"Dan juga aku tidak tahu apakah kamu akan ingat atau mungkin lupa karena kesibukanmu, tapi hari ini tepat tiga tahun yang lalu kita mengikat janji."

"Aku ingat Lu, sangat mengingatnya."

"Jadi, selamat hari jadi yang ketiga tahun Sehun-ah. Lagi-lagi maaf karena tidak bisa berada di sampingmu saat ini, aku harap kamu tidak kecewa. Dan juga aku akan menyetujui keinginanmu untuk bercerai"

Sehun menegang.

"Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan lagi Sehun. Sama seperti keinginanku tahun lalu yang akan tetap disampingmu jika kau yang menginginkannya, tapi sepertinya kenyataan tak sesuai harapan, jadi tidak ada lagi alasanku untuk bertahan jika kamu ingin berpisah."

"Kamu salah Luhan," Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Sehun-ah, terkadang hidup ini tidak selalu tentang bagaimana kita menjalani semuanya dengan lancar, karena seseorang butuh masalah untuk menjadikannya lebih dewasa. Sama seperti bagaimana kamu merasakan beratnya menjadi trainee sebelum kamu menjadi sukses seperti sekarang ini. Dan bagaimana susahnya kita bertemu hingga akhirnya kita bisa bersama walaupun akhirnya berpisah, dan aku selalu bersyukur dengan banyaknya takdir dalam kehidupanku. Karena itu pula, aku harap permasalahan yang terjadi sekarang bisa membuat kita menjadi lebih baik lagi (terutama untukku).

Aku benar-benar ingin menulis lebih panjang, tapi waktuku tidak banyak, aku harap surat ini bisa mewakili banyak perasaanku. Jadi, sebentar lagi akan aku akhiri surat yang mungkin membosankan ini. Untuk percera-"

Sehun tak melanjutkan membaca suratnya, perasaannya sekarang benar-benar bercampur aduk. Surat dari Luhan benar-benar menyiksanya secara perlahan. Pria tampan itu bahkan tidak sanggup membaca kata "perceraian" yang ditulis pasangannya. Genggaman pada suratnya mengencang seiring ia mencoba mengatur sesak yang datang dengan cepat di dadanya.

"Dia pasti bercanda kan?" Guman Sehun lalu melirik isi kotak abu-abu disampingnya, ia bahkan sudah bisa menebak apa isi dari amplop coklat di dalam kotak itu dan berusaha memungkirinya.

"Untuk perceraian aku meminta Lao Ge yang mengurusnya, jadi kamu bisa menyerahkan surat perceraiannya pada Lao Ge dan juga untuk cincin pernikahan kita, aku menyerahkannya padamu (kamu tidak harus menyimpannya)"

Sehun melirik lagi kotak disampingnya dan menemukan kotak kecil berwarna jingga berada di samping amplop coklat, dengan gemetar tangannya mengambil kotak kecil itu lalu membukanya. Sepasang cicin pernikahan sederhana dengan perpanduan warna biru dan perak terlihat mengkilap ketika Sehun membuka kotaknya, ia tertohok. Pria tampan itu ingat bagaimana Luhan, pasangannya selalu memakai cincin itu tapi tidak dengannya. Larangan agensi membuat dirinya tidak pernah memakai cincin yang ia berikan sebagai cincin pernikahannya dengan Luhan. Ia mengingat bagaiman Luhan tidak pernah marah dengan hal itu, bahkan ketika ia lebih memilih menggunakan cincin "pasangan" palsu dengan Irene di depan Luhan dan pria manis itu hanya tersenyum mengerti. Dan saat itu ia paham, bagaimana Luhan dengan sabar menahan semuanya, bebannya terlalu berat dan Sehun egois.

Sehun menggenggam kotak jingga itu lalu dengan cepat meremas kasar amplop coklat yang berada di dalam kotak abu-abu tanpa membukanya. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya lalu menekan angka satu dengan tidak sabaran hingga nama seseorang muncul di layar ponselnya, "Oh Luhan."

* * *

 _goodbye love you flew right by love_ _  
_ _pictures i'm living through for now_ _  
_ _trying to remember all the good times_ _  
_ _our life was cutting through so loud_ _  
_ _memories are playing in my dull mind_

* * *

Sosok dengan hoodie merah kebesaran dengan earphone wireless terpasang di telinga kanannya terlihat sedang menarik dua buah koper besar. Wajah manisnya tertutup tudung hoodienya, namun masih terlihat sekilas. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk memperbaiki posisi tudung hoodienya yang melorot kebawah.

"Aku baru saja sampai Ge, mungkin akan menunggu beberapa puluh menit lagi sebelum pesawatku lepas landas." Ucap pria berhoodie merah.

"Kau yakin dengan perjalananmu Lu?" Tanya suara di ujung sambungan.

"Aku yakin Lao Ge. Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja." Balas Luhan, pria berhoodie merah itu.

"Aku tidak akan khawatir jika kamu tidak sendirian Lu," Luhan terkekeh.

"Ini bukan perjalanan pertamaku seorang diri Ge, jadi tidak akan ada masalah."

"Tapi perjalanan terakhirmu seorang diri itu sudah sangat lama, sebelum kau menikah dengan Sehun." Luhan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ayolah Ge, kamu sudah berjanji tidak akan membahasnya lagi." Terdengar suara desahan di ujung sambungan dan Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Lalu sudah kamu putuskan, berapa lama kamu akan pergi?"

"Aku belum memutuskannya Ge, mungkin akan sangat lama atau bisa jadi aku akan menetap, jadi aku belum bisa memutuskan." Balas Luhan.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak ingin mengurus perceraianmu ya?" Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Aku sudah memiliki orang yang bisa mengurusnya dengan baik yaitu kau Lao Ge, jadi aku tidak perlu ikut mengurusnya. Lagipula, akan sangat sulit jika harus bertemu dengan Sehun."

"Tapi Sehun selalu bertanya keberadaanmu Lu,"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Ge, ini untuk kebaikan kita berdua." Luhan berhenti melangkah ketika merasakan getaran di saku celananya.

"Ada apa Lu?" Luhan mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Aku rasa seseorang menghubungi nomor lamaku Ge,"

"Siapa?" Luhan menatap nama yang muncul di layar ponselnya, "Oh Sehun"

"Sehun," Lirih Luhan.

"Kamu akan mengangkatnya?" Pertanyaan terlontar untuk Luhan. Pria manis itu terlihat bimbang namun dengan cepat ia menggeser lambang berwarna merah lalu mematikan ponselnya. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah menuju tempat sampah di depannya lalu membuang ponsel itu.

"Tidak Ge," Balas Luhan lalu kembali mengambil koper-kopernya.

"Kau membuangnya?"

"Bagaimana Gege tahu?"

"Aku mendengar suara debuman kecil Lu, kenapa kamu membuangnya?" Luhan melirik tempat sampah itu ketika ia melewatinya.

"Itu ponsel pemberian Sehun, tidak ada lagi alasan aku menyimpannya. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya tanpa harus menyimpan barang pemberiannya Ge." Pria manis itu terus melangkah memasuki bandara.

"Aku harus check in Ge, akan aku hubungi lagi jika sudah sampai. Oh iya, tolong jaga Baba dan Mama selama aku pergi, aku sangat mengandalkanmu Lao Ge."

"Aku akan menjaga mereka tanpa kamu suruh Lu," Luhan terkekeh.

"Dan juga, kamu tidak harus selalu memberitahu setiap perkembangan perceraianku dengan Sehun. Cukup beritahu aku hasil akhirnya, terimakasih Ge." Lanjut Luhan.

"Aku mengerti, berhati-hatilah dengan perjalananmu Lu, sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti Ge,"

* * *

 _i hate this part paper hearts_ _  
_ _and i'll hold a piece of yours_ _  
_ _don't think i would just forget about it_ _  
_ _hoping that you won't forget_

* * *

"Aku harap semuanya lancar Sehun-ah dan setelah perceraian ini kita masih akan berteman tanpa ada lagi permasalahan.

Sehun-ah, aku benar-benar harus mengakhiri surat ini. Semoga kehidupanmu yang akan datang akan lebih baik lagi, dan juga sampaikan salamku untuk teman-temanmu (aku merindukan lelucon mereka). Selamat Tinggal.

Dari orang yang terus dan akan selalu mendukungmu dari kejauhan, Luhan."

Surat itu terjatuh di lantai, meninggalkan tetesan basah di atas kertasnya. Entah sejak kapan tetesan basah itu berada disana, yang jelas sang pemilik surat sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan selembar surat itu bersebelahan dengan gumpalan amplop coklat yang diremas kasar lalu dilempar sembarang arah oleh si pemilik.

Si pemilik yang berlari dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya dan kotak kecil berwarna jingga di gengamannya. Si pemilik yang bahkan tidak tahu, jika sang penulis surat sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya, jauh sebelum ia meninggalkan selembar surat yang ia biarkan jatuh di lantai dengan tetesan basah di atasnya.

 **-END-**

* * *

 **R**

 **.**

 **C**

 **.**

 **L**

 **.**

 **Holaaa~ akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan FF ini dengan waktu yg cukup lama -_-**

 **Oh ya cuma mau berkata-kata sedikit~**

 **Ide FF ini berasal dari salah satu lagu kesukaan aku dari 2 tahun yang lalu :3 Lagunya Tori Kelly-Paper Hearts, tapi isi cerita murni dari kepala aku tanpa plagiat kemanapun ^^. Jadi bisa dikatakan ini pengembangan lagunya Tori Kelly versi aku chingu ^^ dan buat yg penasaran arti lagunya bisa googling ya Chingu biar lebih ngena :3**

 **Sejujurnya aku bingung mau buat oneshoot atau chapter dari FF ini, tapi karena niat awal hanya ingin mengembangkan lagu ke cerita jadilah aku buat oneshoot versi aku** **dan di cerita ini tidak ada unsur untuk menjelek2an pihak manapun yaa termasuk agensi (aku gk nyebutin agensi itu SM loh dicerita) hahaha**

 **.**

 **Dan sebenarnya juga aku gak ada niat publish FF tapi karena dapat kabar tentang kedatangan Luhan ke KOREA kemarin malam yang bikin happy, so langsung pengen publish FF wkwkwk ( apalagi tentang tanggal special HunHan 7 feb)**

 **So, aku harap kalian suka FF oneshoot ini yaa… dan aku minta maaf kalo akan ada banyak typo diatas karena kurang fokus -_-**

 **Jangan Lupa untuk ninggalin Reviews disini ya karena aku sangat menghargainya** **, dan buat kalian yang ada ide atau mau ngasih saran buat FF selanjutnya atauu pingin dibuatin FF kayak gini lagi dengan lagu yang berbeda atauuuuu mau dibuat versi chapteran dari FF ini (mungkin nih hahaha) kalian bisa langsung tulis ya di Reviews atau bisa kirim email ke Ohdeerhunhan (at-) gmail (dot.) com. Karena aku bakal senang hati membalasnya ^^**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih Chingu ^^ See you on my next FF** **SARANGHAE~**


	2. Chapter 2

HALLO CHINGU ^^ SEKEDAR MEMBERI INFO JIKA SEQUEL DARI FF PAPER HEARTS INI ADA DAN SUDAH DI UPTADE HANYA SAJA TIDAK JADI SATU DISINI JADI BISA CHECK DI DAFTAR FF AKU YA ^^

JADI YANG BELUM TAHU BISA LANGSUNG DICARI ^^

SEMOGA SUKA YAA CHINGU ^^

JANGAN LUPA REVIEWS DAN BACA KETERANGAN DIBAWAHNYA YA :))

GOMAWO,

SARANGHAE ~


	3. CHECK THIS OUT

HALO GUYS

CUMA MAU BILANG BUAT YANG BELUM BACA FF AKU EDISI HUNHAN ULTAH BISA DIBACA DENGAN JUDUL "A JAR OF TIRAMISU" DAN "A CUP OF COFFEE" :)

SILAHKAN DIBACA SAMBIL NUNGGU UPDATEAN FF ON GOING YG LAIN :) (DISARANKAN BACA DARI "A JAR OF TIRAMISU")

DITUNGGU REVIEWANNYA :))

TERIMAKASIH

DEER, XX


End file.
